


Angel in the Sky

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Sora, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, i hope it makes people feel emotions, not graphic, the mcd is very minimal, this is more about aerith and sora than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: It was true that when bad things happened, they happened in threes. Aerith knew that well. It had become a fact of her life now. Even before she had known that when an event transpired, it was usually followed by two others. But now...now she was certain- beyond certain. The rule of threes had damn near ruined her life. If it wasn’t for her friends, it would have been three deaths. That's something at least.At least she didn’t give in when she’d lost her two. She didn’t give in to the rule of threes. No matter how desperately she wanted to.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Angel in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> based on this photo!  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f9/f5/0b/f9f50bf0ef5c34164a9babb686b88b7f.jpg
> 
> For maximum impact  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hLrOdbiMAI
> 
> This is absolutely for Dani, the moment I saw this today, I just...had to do this...

It was true that when bad things happened, they happened in threes. Aerith knew that well. It had become a fact of her life now. Even before she had known that when an event transpired, it was usually followed by two others. But now...now she was certain- beyond certain. The rule of threes had damn near ruined her life. If it wasn’t for her friends, it would have been three deaths. That's something at least.

At least she didn’t give in when she’d lost her two. She didn’t give in to the rule of threes. No matter how desperately she wanted to.

She stayed alive, at least at first for Tifa and Cloud, Leon and Yuffie. But she felt like she was dead.

__

Her life fractured all in one night, though she wouldn’t know until hours after the fact. It had all started well enough. She and Zack were happy, cozy in their little home, their bundle of joy in his arms while she looked on in fondness. She knew he was gentle, but there was something about seeing someone so  _ big _ , so strong holding something so small and delicate, and looking so nervous he might pee.

He wanted to be a good dad, he’d talked to her about it a lot before, the entire eight months it took for little Angeal to kick the doors down and come early. He had worried a lot more then, and she had too, but she had faith that they’d be alright. That he’d get through it, he  _ was _ their son after all! It was a relatively easy labor, but the waiting while Angeal was in the doctors hands was harrowing. It took a lot longer to get him in their arms than it did to get him  _ out. _ Turns out he’d been throwing up a fuss all his own, as weak as he was. 

And he was tiny too, even for a premie, but he was  _ strong. _ Though tiring, the next year was the best of their life, the best of Aerith’s. It also featured heavily in her nightmares, warping her domestic bliss with the truth that came after.

That truth was a war. A civil war. And Zack was a soldier. She still had faith, Zack had come home before, he’d been a soldier ever since she’d known him. And he’d promised. 

He’d kissed her, kissed their son and promised he’d be back.

He never came back.

Who did was the enemy, knocking down their door and she had run. She didn’t know what else to do, she could have fought, sure but  _ Angeal.  _ She had to get him somewhere safe- somewhere she wouldn’t have to worry about him while she defended their home.

There was a place she and Zack used to go, a place filled with flowers and secret nooks where one wouldn’t be seen, and Angeal wasn’t crying. She didn’t know how, but she saw those blue eyes looking up at her, almost understanding. She could barely see as she fought the tears. 

She knew the city like the back of her hand, and managed to not only make it to their Secret Spot, but to also lose the enemy tailing her. She threw herself to her knees into a small nook, uncaring that she’d torn her clothes or her skin. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but Angeal was a good boy, he wouldn’t mind- not for the moment she’d be away. 

She wrapped him more and pressed a kiss to his head, “Mommy will be back, I promise.”   
  
And she tucked him into the nook, away from prying eyes. And he didn’t cry, not when she left his vision, not as she ran from the secret place, not even as she returned, hurting, bloody but victorious.

She still had hope then, you see. Her heart thought that they were safe. Zack was safe, their home was safe, she was safe and Angeal was safe. She had a smile as she shakily lowered herself into the nook, only to feel wetness. It made her heart sink and her hands shake as she blindly felt around and pulled out a blanket.

Angeal’s blanket.

Covered in blood.

There was no body that she could find, but she knew the enemy were monsters, wouldn’t hesitate to experiment on a baby, or use what was left behind.

She covered her mouth, soaked in her son’s blood and tried not to scream.

She failed.

She felt like a shell of a woman as she dragged herself and the bloody blanket home. At least...Zack would come home. She still had that faith. It wasn’t yet broken.

Until it was. Until Cloud came to her door with Zack’s tags.

  
Then all hope was lost. Her faith was broken, and Cloud couldn’t leave her alone. He’d never seen her so lost, so desolate. If it hadn’t been for him picking her up and taking her home- taking her to their friends, she would have met with Zack then and there. 

  
What else was there for her? Her family was dead now. It was just her.

No one spoke, Tifa’s look of disbelief and sadness was the straw that broke the camels back. They both held her as she wailed long into the night, long after her voice had given up, and longer still.

Without them keeping her shattered pieces together, without Leon and Yuffie giving her a purpose- a reason to help people, a job so as to not think of what she’d lost. She really would have been.

But never a day went by that she didn’t think of what could have been. Of a house by the water and a retired soldier turned farmer. A field of flowers and the salty ocean breeze. A bright blue eyed boy with a goofy smile and her brunette hair laughing and running and growing.

She didn’t talk much after that, and her smiles were always sad.

But in the end, while she wasn’t happy, she was surviving and that’s what Zack would have wanted...right?

__

It had been a long five years since that night. Her boy would have been approaching his sixth birthday, but as it was, she was at his grave. His and her Husbands. She settled flowers down and smiled, they always came easier when she was with them. “You better be taking good care of him up there, not too many sweets and not too spoiled. I’d hate to have to give you a lecture when I join you!” 

It had been with Tifa when she first came after the funeral. A year after to be exact. It had been easier with her, then every time since it was ever more so. Every time Aerith saw something that reminded her of them, or any time she had a dream, she’d go to their graves and talk for hours. It was the only time she did anymore really. Her voice had gotten so quiet. 

“It’s lonely here...without you. Even with the others, even when they won’t let me out of their sight on the bad days. Even when they’re loud it’s like there’s a hole in me that I just can’t fix or fill, but it’s alright...one day I’ll get to be with you both again.” 

Hopefully soon, but she kept that thought to herself.

She spent almost the entire day there, long since her legs had gone numb and her back started aching. She felt she’d aged 50 years in these five…

It was a long journey home too. She just picked up her basket and sighed.  _ Onward to home I guess… _

But things were different this day, it was sunset or near enough and as she was walking through a generally crowded part of town, she heard sniffles. Not outright cries, but she had been tuned into her surroundings for awhile now, and she heard the sniffles. Her heart sank when she saw the tiniest body wandering in the wide open square, his little arms coming up to wipe his face.

She didn’t waste a moment and quickened her pace to the child. “Hello there.”

The little boy turned and she was caught off guard, it felt like all the air had been punched from her lungs. His big blue eyes stared at her and his lip wobbled but he didn’t say anything.

“Are you alright?” it was a good thing her voice was soft, or she might have sounded breathless. 

The little boy sniffled again, “‘M lost…” 

She smiled, and there wasn’t a forced edge to it even though her heart  _ ached _ , “Where are you trying to get to?”

He sniffled again, tears threatening to spill, “I-i dunno.” Oh...he was missing a front tooth, he was so little… “I saw something and I went to go look at it but everyone had left me behind...they said not to...we were s’pos’d t’ find a new family…”

An orphan? “A new family? Did you come in from an orphanage?”

His little brown brows furrowed and he nodded, “From th’ Islands.”

She had heard something about that...about a group of orphans coming here to have a better chance at finding homes. The Destiny Islands were so small and close knit it would be hard for someone to open their home to a child they didn’t know...no matter how sweet.

“Well, I know just where that is!” She smiled, and to ease his little face she pulled out a sunflower, almost as big as he was! His eyes widened and his mouth fell agape and he held the stem in both hands. “Can I take you there?”   
  
He looked at her with awe, “Yeah!” He smiled, so big and bright and  _ familiar  _ she herself wanted to cry. Oh today was a bad day to visit her family. He looked so much like how Angeal should… He looked like  _ Zack _ .

She shook herself and stood, laughing softly as he shook himself too. She held out her hand and he took it. Her heart ached. He was so small…

It was like any sadness had left the boy the moment they’d met, and practically skipped along with her, immediately sharing tales of his home. About his friends that he was hoping he’d get to see again. She didn’t think he knew he was meant to  _ stay  _ here.

“Oh!” And in a moment he let go of her hand and started to run off.

Panic seized her, “Angeal no!” She run to catch up and snatched him right up.

He turned to her with that bright little grin and held out a daisy, “That’s not my name silly! I’m Sora!”

She stared wide eyed as the little boy- Sora, put the flower into her hair and held his own close.

“O-oh…”

“Whose Angeal? It’s a pretty name! I  _ wish  _ it was my name!” then he started playing with her hair.

“I- he was my son,” her voice broke a bit but she soldiered on. They were almost to the orphanage.

He tilted his head at her, “Was?”

Oh...he was smart too that...that wasn’t fair, but she just smiled, a small sad thing, “He...isn’t here anymore.”   
  
She blinked away tears but small hands grabbed her face and she looked into serious baby blues, “Don’t be sad! My mommy and daddy aren’t here either! Maybe they’re together! Playing and having fun!” his face brightened with a smile.   
  
She laughed a watery laugh, “I’m sure they are, Sora.”   
  
It wasn’t long enough holding him when she came upon the orphanage. Her arms tightened around him, just a bit and he squealed happily. “Oh! Is this it?” 

He blinked at the rather large, cold looking building. She nodded, “It is…”

He frowned, “I don’t like it.”   
  
She had to open the door and that was almost harder than lifting herself out of the pits of despair all those years ago. “It might be better once youre inside.”   
  
He wrinkled his nose but stayed quiet.

The exchange was...quick...emotionless on the matrons part. She held sora’s hand like a statue and started to drag him off. “Hey! Wait!!” he yelled and wrenched his little hand free, running back to Aerith, wrappin ghis arms around her legs. He smiled up at her, “I’ll see you again soon Miss Angel!” He gave her another squeeze, and ran past the matron who immediately started yelling and following.

Aerith was...possibly in shock.

She didn’t know how she’d gotten home. In a blink she was staring at Sora’s face and the next it was Tifa’s looking more worried than she had in awhile.   
  
“Aeri?” her voice was careful and Aerith blinked.

“Is it-” she swallowed, throat clicking, “is it possible...Angeal didn’t die…? Please- Tifa don’t look at me like that.”

Battening down the sad pity hatches, Tifa thought, “I...well there wasn’t a body, only blood right?” Aerith nodded, “Maybe….maybe someone thought he’d been abandoned and took him home…”

“Tifa...you and Cloud...I need you both to do me a favor- I need to know I’m not going crazy.”

The worry was back tenfold, “Of course, whatever you need.”   
  
“The orphanage, a mile from the market, you know the one? There’s a little boy there- i’m not gonna say his name just...you’ll know him if you see him please just...just tell me he looks like zack. Or if i’m crazy.” she  _ felt  _ crazy.    
  
Tifa didn’t look at her like she was, her eyes held something like optimism.    
  
“Will report back tomorrow evening boss!” She grinned, and Aerith felt something she hadn’t in a long time.

Hope.

__

Aerith paced the entire day. Whenever she wasn’t doing her duties, she was pacing and thinking about a blue eyed brunette boy with a gap toothed smile and a sweet heart.

“Could it really be him?” She whispered to the still air, to Zack. “Did he survive? Is he our baby?”

She felt tears sting her eyes but her anxiety took off as she heard the front door. She ran to the front like a puppy, looking at Cloud and Tifa. Their expressions revealed nothing and everything.

Tifa was the one to speak, “I can’t say for sure...but…”   
  
“He looks exactly like you both.” Cloud’s whisper was harsh, full of emotion. So she wasn’t insane.

“Don’t get your hopes up Aerith,” Tifa held up her hands, “but I told Leon and Yuffie...and they’re gonna get some information but...I think…”

“I think it’s him.”

And Aerith cried again, but this time they were tears of hope, happiness.

__

She had spent the next two days at the orphanage, spending time with all the kids, but Sora in specific. Even if he didn’t end up being her Angeal...there was something special about him. Would they let her adopt him alone? The moment he’d seen her again he had thrown himself into her arms and held her so tight. She held him back just as much.

“I didn’t think you’d come back!”   
  
She laughed and ruffled those unruly spikes, “Silly, it’s only been two days!”   
  
“But that feels like  _ foreverrrrr _ .” He slouched against her dramatically and she just laughed.

Determination started to spike in her. This boy was hers, no matter what.

__

“He was brought to the Islands as a baby...during the war.” Leon’s voice was intense and Tifa’s hand could break bones as she held Aerith’s. “No parents but they said he was found in a place surrounded by flowers...in a nook.”

“ _ He’s mine!”  _   
  
“He’s yours!”   
  
“It’s really his son.”   
  
Leon smiled as Yuffie cheered behind him, “I think...the chances are really good that he really is your boy. I’ll see what I can do if the orphanage gives you trouble.”   
  
“Oh there’s no chance,” Tifa cracked her knuckles, “we’re all going together. Right now.”

She stood and Cloud did as well. Aerith was crying again and she wiped her eyes, a brilliant smile on her face. 

“Pull a tooth and you two would match~” Yuffie sing songed.

Aerith didn’t even feel bad for the Matron as they all marched in. She was going to get her  _ son. _

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She sounded sarcastic and Aerith kind of wanted to smack her.

Instead she smiled, “I’m here to take Sora home.”   
  
She could  _ fly  _ she was so happy.

“You haven’t filled out the proper paperwork, and if I recall, you’re a widow.” Tifa’s fist clenched so hard Aerith heard them. 

She laid a hand on the other girl’s shoulder, “That may be true, but I just found out from a very reputable source,” She cast a glance to Leon, who everyone knew had connections, his information was never wrong “that he’s my son- he was taken from me, and I think it’s time I take him back.”

Before the Matron began what was no doubt a nasty response, Leon, Tifa and Cloud all stepped forward.

“How about you go find your son,” Leon started.

“And we’ll handle things here.” Cloud finished.

Tifa’s smile was a predatory thing, “Paperwork and all that~. Of course.”

Aerith felt more tears, gosh she was becoming a real crybaby. She sucked it up and smiled. “Thank you…”    
  
To the sound of the Matron trying to call her back, Aerith walked out, in search for her son.

She had gotten to know Sora quite well the past two days. If he wasn’t in his bed asleep, he’d be outside. She had a feeling outside was where he was. The echo of her shoes matched the rapid thumping of her heart. She opened the door and saw brunette spikes, staring at the moon.

“Sora?” Her voice was quiet, afraid to startle him.

He turned curiously, a little scared and Aerith wanted to know why, what happened to make him afraid of getting caught. But then once he noticed who it was, he perked up. “Aerith!!”   
  
He jumped up and ran to her, she kneeled and wrapped her arms around him tight. “Hey there sweetheart.” she pet those spikes and felt her heart soar, “I had a question for you.”

He pulled back, just barely enough to see her, blue eyes bright and familiar.

“Did you want to come home with me?”

He stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, then his eyes filled with tears, “Y...you wanna be my mommy?”

She smiled, her own tears forming, “Honey, I was born to be your mommy. Let’s go get your stuff, okay? And i’ll introduce you to the rest of your family.”   
  
His tears fell then, “I have more!?”   
  
She smiled and nodded, standing with him still held in her arms, “Aunts and Uncles. They're here to get you too.”

It was a good thing she knew where he slept, he couldn’t talk through his crying.

Gathering his things she shouldered those and him as well. He really was so small- too small for six. She’d have to feed him better. Give him so much love he wouldn’t know what to do with it.

By the time they made it back, the other’s were all already waiting, looking victorious. Tifa had papers and smiled softly when she saw Sora. The boy gets bright again at seeing Cloud and Tifa.

“I know you!! You played with me yesterday!”

They laugh and Tifa ruffles his hair, “Sure did! I’m your Aunt Tifa, and that’s Uncle Cloud and Uncle Leon and Auntie Yuffie!” Tifa was trying her hardest not to cry herself. 

Sora stared at them in awe, “I have a big family...i’m...so happy.” and really, how could that combined with a six year old’s tears not call for a group hug.

Though it was getting late at night, they all felt light as a feather, even if Sora dropped off in Aerith’s arms on the way home.

Angeal...Sora...her angel from the sky.

She looked up and smiled. “Thank you…”

__

Later that week, a family photo was in store. If one was to look at the photo they might swear they see a figure of a soldier behind his family. Her angel in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> my main struggle when i saw the photo: How do i make him her son AND adopted at the same time....  
> me 5 seconds later: OH I KNOW!!!!!! TRAUMA
> 
> Also im sorry idk how kids ages work tht looks like BBS sora who is 4, so be glad i gave him 2 more years idk.
> 
> plz lmk what you thought!


End file.
